Promenade au zoo
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Rin avait proposé d'aller se promener au zoo tous ensemble, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'anticiper... Et les autres qui ne l'aidaient pas ! UR. Yaoi. Rin/Haru.


**Titre :** Promenade au zoo.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Bêta :** Yzanmyo & Aiko

 **Fandom :** Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club.

 **Pairing :** Rin/Haru.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Koji Oji et Kyoto Animation.

 **Résumé :** Quand Rin avait proposé d'aller se promener au zoo tous ensemble, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'anticiper... Et les autres qui ne l'aidaient pas ! UR. Yaoi. Rin/Haru.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Éléphant.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **-Promenade au Zoo-**

\- Allez viens, ça va être sympa ! plaida Makoto.

\- Il y a un parc aquatique, annonça Rin non sans malice.

Les yeux bleus d'Haruka s'illuminèrent d'intérêt, se fixant sur le nageur aux cheveux rouges.

\- D'accord, finit par lâcher Haru.

\- Super ! s'exclama Momo, on va tous au zoo !

Et ce fut ainsi que l'équipe de relais natation du lycée Iwatobi et de l'académie Samezuka se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin devant les grilles du zoo municipal. Il faisait beau, le soleil éclairant de ses rayons chaleureux le ciel bleu d'été, le vent venant de l'océan apportant un brin de fraîcheur. Les huit nageurs étaient ravis de se retrouver, s'étant liés d'amitié bien qu'étant dans des équipes adverses.

Momotaru et Nagisa entraînèrent immédiatement Nitori et Rei dans leur sillage enthousiaste vers le premier enclos, s'extasiant sur les chèvres qui s'y trouvaient. Leur emboîtant plus tranquillement le pas, Makoto et Sosuke commencèrent à discuter tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les deux retardataires. En effet, dés qu'il avait franchi les grilles, Haruka avait voulu se diriger immédiatement vers le parc aquatique, obligeant Rin à le retenir, négocier puis le traîner de force vers le reste du groupe.

Haruka suivit ses amis durant environ un quart d'heure avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la partie du parc qui l'intéressait. Rin soupira et demanda :

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le surveiller déjà ?

\- Parce que tu es celui qui l'a convaincu hier soir, expliqua calmement Makoto.

\- Parce que tu es celui qui a eu cette idée de promenade au zoo, ajouta Sosuke.

\- Parce que tu es celui qui sait le mieux comment le gérer, renchérit Nitori.

\- Parce que tu es l'un des rares qu'Haru-sempai écoute, acheva Rei.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il s'échappe là ! Encouragea Nagisa.

Rin soupira de nouveau et se lança à la poursuite de son ami qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser chez lui avec ses maquereaux adorés. Les six autres le regardèrent s'éloigner en souriant, et Momotaru lâcha :

\- C'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble ? Non parce que moi j'avais compris que...

Sosuke l'interrompit d'une tape sur le crâne et Makoto lui sourit en disant :

\- Aussi oui, mais c'est un secret qu'on ne doit théoriquement pas savoir, donc on ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Momotaru fit une moue boudeuse et fit remarquer qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était secret puisqu'ils étaient tous au courant. Nagisa lui expliqua alors en long en large et en travers comment Makoto, puis Sosuke et lui-même avaient découvert le couple étonnant que formaient Rin et Haru, et comment, malgré leurs nombreuses perches tendues, aucun des deux n'avait jamais rien dit sur le sujet.

Loin de cette discussion, Rin rattrapa enfin Haru devant le bassin des pingouins. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher son petit ami de se déshabiller pour plonger dans l'eau avec les oiseaux nageurs.

\- Haru ! Non, ne te desappe pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dans l'eau !

Haruka posa un regard surpris sur celui qui venait de le rejoindre, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

\- Pourquoi ? lui lança-t-il.

\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas, c'est dangereux et interdit ! rugit Rin. Et merde ! T'es chiant ! Moi je voulais me promener au zoo avec toi et les autres, et toi tu ne penses qu'à cette foutu flotte ! Tu m'énerves !

Surpris par l'éclat de colère de celui qu'il aimait, Haru le regarda longuement avant de finalement demander :

\- Tu n'aimes pas les pingouins ?

Rin soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber au sol, désespéré. Haruka s'accroupit devant lui et passa une main douce dans les mèches carmines de son homme.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça t'énervait autant.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, capitula Rin, incapable de résister au regard pénétrant de son petit ami. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'avais envie qu'on se promène tranquillement... Je me suis énervé pour rien.

Haru embrassa doucement les lèvres de son amant avant de se redresser et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Puis, sans lâcher la main de Rin, il tourna le dos au bassin et reprit le chemin qu'ils avaient précédemment emprunté, revenant sur leurs pas pour rejoindre les autres. Rin le suivit, serrant entre ses doigts ceux de son amoureux, simplement heureux d'être là avec lui.

Nagisa et Nitori tendirent des mains ravies vers les éléphants qui vinrent prendre les cacahuètes posées sur leurs paumes.

\- Oh ! Regarde ! Je peux caresser sa trompe ! s'extasia Momo.

\- Ils sont énormes ! renchérit Rei.

\- Je rêve ou quoi ? souffla Sosuke prés de lui.

Rei se tourna vers le brun pour lui confirmer que non il ne rêvait pas, les éléphants étaient bel et bien de gros mammifères, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il donna un violent coup de coude à Nagisa qui se retourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-il, son étonnement perçant dans sa voix.

\- Il était temps, soupira Makoto avec un sourire un peu triste.

\- C'est clair, renchérit Nitori.

Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, marchant paisiblement tout en regardant les pachydermes, Rin et Haruka avançaient vers eux, leurs mains toujours jointes. Le rire de Rin leur parvint quand son compagnon tendit le doigt vers l'un des animaux à trompes, ce qui lui valu un coup sur la tête. Mais leurs paumes à peine séparées se retrouvèrent, leurs doigts s'emmêlant intimement, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur relation.

Nagisa se précipita à leur rencontre, ne se gênant pas pour leur sauter au cou en les félicitant et leurs souhaitant des vies entières de bonheur conjugal, ce qui fit râler Rin et sourire Haru. Makoto et Sosuke échangèrent un regard tristement heureux, heureux pour leurs amis mais tristes de ne pas être ceux qui faisaient battre leurs coeurs. Rei sermonna Nagisa sur sa conduite trop exubérante, Nitori prenant la défense du petit blond.

Ce fut un cri tout sauf viril de Momo qui attira l'attention de tous sur autre chose que le couple désormais officiel. L'un des éléphants avait décidé que les cheveux roux du nageur avaient l'air bons et promenait sa trompe dedans cherchant à les attraper pour les manger. Ce fut avec de grands éclats de rire que le groupe d'amis vola au secours de l'infortuné. La journée se termina dans une ambiance bon enfant, ponctuée de nombreuses moqueries sur le charme que Momotaru exerçait sans le vouloir sur les éléphants.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Bon ok, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais voilà... C'est amusant quand même, non ?

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Promis je mord pas.

Lili

PS : toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.


End file.
